Yaiba Kurogane
Summary The main protagonist of the manga Yaiba. Raised in the jungle, he came to Japan with his father in a pineapple container transported to Tokyo. In Tokyo, he encountered Onimaru, who later wielded the Fuujin-ken (Wind God Sword) and becamean oni with intention to take over Japan. In order to stop Onimaru’s evil plan, Yaiba searched for the Raijin-ken (Lightning God Sword), the counterpart of the Fuujin Sword. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A or 9-C '| '''High 8-C '| '''5-B | 5-B Name: 'Kurogane Yaiba '''Origin: '''Yaiba '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14 in Nobunaga Tournament Arc, 17 after time-skip '''Classification: '''Human; Swordsman; Incarnation of Raijin, Ryuujin, Susanoo '''Powers and Abilities: '''Peak human to superhuman strength, speed, durability and reflexes; Skilled Swordsmanship; Communication to Animals; Energy attacks with magic swords; Lightning manipulation with Raijin-ken; Wind manipulation with Fuujin-ken; Can manipulate Fire, Ice, Water, grow to gigantic size or transform with different orbs; Barrier, Flight, energy blasts and other abilities with other orbs with Ryuujin-ken. '''Attack Potency: Street Level+ '| 'Large Building Level '| At least '''Multi-'City Block Level+ '''with Fire balls (destroyed a small portion of Mt.Fuji)' to Planet Level' with his most powerful energy blast | At least '''Multi'-'City Block Level+ '''with normal attacks, '''Planet Level+' with Haou-ken in energy form (easily sliced Onimaru’s planet busting Full-moon Slash attack) Speed: '''At least Hypersonic+', potentially '''Massively Hypersonic' (blocked the attack of a ‘lightning fast’ Plasma while seriously injured'*', later sidestepped Onimaru’s attack and returned to his original position so fast it looked like it went through him, said attack could go from one province of Japan to another in mere seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 10+ '''(survived an elephant dropped on him) '''Durability: Building Level, higher in Giant Form Stamina: '''Extremely High '''Range: '''Extended melee range with swords, hundreds to thousands of meters with energy attacks '''Intelligence: '''Skilled combatant but not high in every day matters '''Weaknesses: '''Goes berserk if he gets controlled by Raijin or Fuujin, the Giant Orb and Dragon God’s Orb have time limits, all the swords have energy limits, cannot use Juumonji Giri if distracted, his emotional anger can lower his attack accuracy. '''Note (*): Plasma was said to be ‘as fast as lightning’ by 2 expert swordsmen, however this translated statement is in Vietnamese due to the lack of English or Japanese scans and therefore may not be completely accurate due to possible mistranslation Key: With Shinai or Bokken | With Raijin-ken or Fuujin-ken with Orbs | With Ryuujin-ken | With Haou-ken Swords Raijin Sword (雷神剣): '''The sword of Raijin, the God of Thunder, it has been Yaiba's weapon of choice during most of the series. Throughout his adventures in Japan, Yaiba finds several other orbs in search of the Dragon God's Orb: * '''Water (水) - This orb allows Yaiba to control water by swinging his sword and can shoot water from the tip of the sword. * Gold (金) - Allows Yaiba to transform into different people and objects. * Fire (火) - This orb allows Yaiba to shoot balls of flame from his sword. * Big (大) - Lets Yaiba grow huge. * Darkness (闇) - This orb can suck up anything in its path including the user as an act of desperate measure. * Ice (氷) - This orb allows Yaiba to shoot ice from the tip of this sword. It also allows him to freeze water into ice. * Reliance (当) - This talking orb indicates the position of all the other orbs. * Dragon (龍) - Contains all of the powers of the six other orbs from Water to Ice. Whenever he uses it, the Raijin-ken changes its shape; turning into the Ryūjin-ken. This also happened when he used the orb on Onimaru's Fūjin-ken when the Raijin-ken was swallowed by Kaguya. The orb has 3 abilities: Yaiba can fly while holding the sword; it can create a powerful energy shield that can block projectiles and; he can summon the Dragon God by activating all of the orbs, including the Dragon Orb as well to unveil its ultimate power. Later this sword was merged in the Supreme King Sword. Fujin Sword (風神剣): The sword of Fujin, the God of Wind, briefly used by Yaiba during his last fight against Kaguya when Onimaru discarded it. Later he used it again during the Pyramid Arc as his secondary weapon along with the Raijin Sword. Later it was merged in the Supreme King Sword. Ryuujin Sword (龍神剣): '''The sword of Raijin/Fujin powered up by the Ryuujin Orb. The sword vanished after Kaguya's defeat. '''Supreme King Sword (覇王剣): The legendary sword that once wielded by Susanoo to seal Yamata no Orochi inside Japan. In Pyramid arc, when Yaiba fought Jewel, Yaiba's Raijin-ken and Fūjin-ken changed their shapes into one sword, the Supreme King Sword. It is far stronger than Raijin-ken and Fūjin-ken. It changed the wielder's fighting powers into its power. At his top, the blade is replaced with one made of light. Techniques Rage Perception: Yaiba's most simple technique, he turns his back at his opponents and then counterattacks him as he's about to strike him down using the opponent's rage to locate him. However anyone skilled enough to hide his feelings can rend this technique useless. Wild Beasts Dance: A technique taugh to Yaiba by Kenjuuro: the user starts dancing around waving the sword and making noises and calls. It's used to arouse predators and make them attack the user. It can also be used to make people berserk and easy victims for the Rage Perception. Senpuken: (せんぷう剣 Whirlwind Sword) Yaiba's first attack, it involves putting his fingers in the hole in the sword's hilt and spin it, dicing everything like a lawnmower blade. However, it can easily be countered by attacks from different directions. It can also be used to move underwater. Kaminari Giri: (かみなり斬り Lightning Slash) Yaiba's second main attack, it's a vertical slash (usually performed after a jump) delivered in a zig-zagged pattern akin to a lightning bolt, capable of dicing the enemy multiple times. When performed with the Raijin Orb, it sends out a massive electrical shockwave, capable of demolishing Onimaru's castle and breaking the Fujin Sword in half. Thunder Wave: '''With the Raijin Orb on, Yaiba simply throws a crescent-shaped blast of lightning at the enemy. '''Yaiba Ninpo: Funseiken (Water Spring Sword): Using the Water Orb, Yaiba stabs his sword into the earth, creating a huge jet of water which shoots the enemy upwards. It was powerful enough to pierce Mount Tsurugi. Yaiba Ninpo: Taiyosen (Solar Flare): '''Yaiba polishes his sword and use it to reflect the sunlight into his enemy's eyes, blinding them. '''Kazaguruma (風車 Pinwheel): A technique created while copying Jubei’s Wind Gust Slice, Yaiba jumps, holds his sword between his feet for momentum and then releases it, dashing forward while spinning at top speed and cutting the enemy with great strength. Yaiba can also use the flat side of the blade to fall a little in order to dodge the enemy's counterattack. Barrier: By invoking the power of the Ryuujin Sword, Yaiba can make a giant disc-shaped shield of pure energy to block enemy attacks. It was powerful enough to withstand Onimaru's Tatsumaki Giri and even the blasts from the Demon King Sword. Yaiba Shinkageryuu: Kasha (Firewheel): '''The Kazaguruma attack imbued with the power of the Fire Orb, resulting in a fiery, highly destructive attack. '''Furaijinha: (風雷神波 Thunder and Wind Gods Wave) A powerful combined attack that requires the combined energy of both the Raijin and Fujin Orbs to work. Juumonji Giri (十文字斬り Cross Slash): Yaiba's special attack while using the swords of Raijin and Fujin at once: by concentrating a lot, Yaiba gathers a lot of energy in the blades until they're glowing and then slice the enemy in a cross-shaped attack. Tatsumaki Giri (竜巻斬り Tornado Slash): Yaiba spins on himself as he release more and more energy fromthe Fujin Sword, creating a huge tornado which he then throws at his enemy like a drilling beam of energy. Double Kaminarigiri: The same as Kaminari Giri, but using two swords at once. Furaijin Guruma (風雷神車): Kazaguruma combined with the powers of Fujin and Raijin. Yoko Ichimonji: An iaido technique which delivers and incredibly fast slash at the enemy with razor-sharp air, aimed at a vital spot. Yaiba learnt this technique from Onimaru, but he only mastered it during the final battle of the Oda Nobunaga Tournament arc. Tojin (闘刃 Battle Blade): An illusionary technique, in which the user summons his fighting spirit in the form of a flurry of invisible but discernable blades which distracts the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Hero Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters